Crossbows (Dawnguard)
Crossbows are archery weapons in . They are primarily used by the Dawnguard, a faction of vampire hunters. Mechanics Crossbows differ from bows in a number of ways. They use different ammunition, projectiles are loaded instead of nocked, and they provide a number of advantages and disadvantages compared to the standard bow. Advantages * Crossbows are ready to fire immediately. * Walking speed is not affected while the crossbow is loaded.Holding down the attack command while holding a loaded crossbow will put the crossbow in firing mode which will reduce walking speed. * Crossbows fire projectiles at a higher velocity than most bows, making them better for hitting moving targets.Though the bolts travel at a higher velocity than arrows, archers will have to compensate for gravity at long range more than they would with bows. This is due to the bow's tendency to arc arrows slightly upward. The crossbow does not share this, and fires bolts straight forward. Exceptions to this are a fully drawn Ebony, Daedric or Dragonbone bow. * Ammunition varieties also include magical exploding bolts. * Crossbows are more powerful than most bows, with the regular crossbow having the same base damage as a Daedric Bow. * Crossbows have a built-in 50% chance to stagger opponents. If combined with the Power Shot Perk, it will always stagger a target. Disadvantages *A crossbow takes more time to reload than most bows need for a fully drawn shot, with the exception of the Ebony and Daedric bows, the Dragonbone bow having a faster firing rate than both of these. *Crossbows are slightly noisier than standard bows and can alert enemies at close range. *Crossbows have a shorter arc range than a standard bow. *There are only four types of crossbows to choose from; steel, enhanced steel, Dwarven, and enhanced Dwarven. Types Two main types of crossbows are available, each with an enhanced variant. Crossbows may only be forged at Fort Dawnguard. *Crossbow - the standard crossbow used primarily by the Dawnguard. *Enhanced Crossbow - Similar damage to the standard crossbow but also ignores 50% armor rating. *Dwarven Crossbow - After finding a Dwemer schematic for Sorine Jurard, the Dwarven crossbow can be crafted and purchased. *Enhanced Dwarven Crossbow - After finding a Dwemer schematic for Sorine Jurard, a heavier Dwarven crossbow is available for creation and purchase. It has a combat advantage of ignoring half of a target's armor rating when detracting from its health. It can be upgraded at a grindstone with a dwarven metal ingot. Attributes Ammunition Two types of crossbows bolt are available - steel bolts and dwarven bolts, along with their magical variants. Crossbow bolts can be created at a blacksmiths forge, with one firewood and one of the appropriate metal ingot. Recipes yield bolts in batches of ten. Unlike arrows, crossbow bolts are stored in a quiver at the hip. There are also exploding bolts which can only be made by finding their respective schematics. There are exploding fire, ice, and shock bolts. These can be found by doing the Ancient Technology quests for Sorine Jurard. Bugs * Movement while having a crossbow loaded will occasionally slow movement even though the fire command is not being held. **Solution: 'sheathing' the crossbow or firing a bolt. * A graphical glitch in first-person view while reloading a crossbow shows the left arm being half there, as if the inner forearm was removed. * While in third person and reloading the crossbow, the bolt is hovering just out of the Dragonborn's hand. * Standard followers do not fire when given a dwarven crossbow or enhanced dwarven crossbow. However, normal crossbows and enhanced crossbows function normally. * When a crossbow is equipped, the quiver for the bolts hovers in mid-air instead of sitting on the hip. * Bolts do not sink into enemy bodies. The metal tip can be seen just touching their body, but not penetrating. * The crossbow, no matter which type, does not shoot. * Swapping from a crossbow to a sword and shield in third person will sometimes cause the sword and shield to be held like the crossbow. **Solution: Swinging the sword or blocking. * When you get a kill camera when firing a crossbow directly after being loaded, the crossbow will not fire and the Dragonborn will just stand there for several seconds before the kill camera fades. Appearances * * References ja:Crossbow (Dawnguard) Category:Dawnguard: Weapons